Corazón Roto
by Michi Noeh
Summary: — Lo único que debes hacer es romperle el corazón. / Mas Joy retrasaba cada vez más el "plan", que no era más que una venganza por atraverse a engañar a sus mejores amigas. ¿Romperle el corazón? Como si el corazón de Jerome, no estuviera lo suficientemente roto ya. /Jeroy/ JeromexJoy


_House of Anubis como sus personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon_

 _n/a. Si no eres fan de la pareja solo te pido irte o no insultar, si decides leerla de todos modos._

 _Tercera Temporada_

"Piensan."

— Hablan

 _Flashbacks._

 **oOoOo Cambio de escena**

.

•

 _Corazón Roto_

•

.

— Lo único que debes hacer, es romperle el corazón — Le repitía Mara con su rostro dulce, tal cual muñeca de porcelana, manchado por el rencor que guardaba.

No era para menos, era lo que pensaba Joy en un principio. Descubrir un día que tu novio te engaña con la chica nueva, de la que además no te caía bien, debía ser un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo.

No reparos en decirles la verdad a ambas, aunque se sintió culpable por tardar en contárselos.

Luego de que le echaran en cara a Jerome que sabían de su engaño, Joy se disculpó sin sentirlo, restregándole que se lo merecía por portarse como un idiota.

Pero Mara aún no estaba satisfecha, allí Joy decidio comentar de su brillante idea para hacer que cierto rubio bromista se arrepintiera.

Entonces Mara y Willow habían asentido, proponiendo que lo hiciera, y Joy aceptó aunque por dentro estaba dudosa de participar en dicho plan. Pero lo haría por ellas, por su amistad con Mara y por la inocente Willow.

Comenzó intentado ser lo más natural posible, primero pidiéndole disculpas por lo ocurrido, alegando que lo tenía merecido pero aún así ella sería siendi su amiga, pues todos cometían errores. Luego intentando mostrarse interesada en él, dándole cumplidos sobre su apariencia, riéndose extra divertida de sus bromas.

Le resultó tierno que al principio el rubio no notara sus coqueteos, luego se reía al ver que a veces lograba ponerlo nervioso. Era extraño, pues aunque no se conocían desde niños como él con Alfie o Patricia, los últimos años viviendo bajo su mismo techo, además se convivir en la escuela, jamás lo había visto quedarse sin habla o balbucear cuando una chica se le ponía delante.

Los días pasaban poco a poco, acercándose más a él. Entre sus conversaciones salían a colasión cierto parecido en ellos, sus problemas al haberse enamorado de alguien que ya estaba en pareja (Jerome de Mara cuando ella salía con Mick y Joy de Fabián cuando él salía con Nina), también que los dos se portaron como estúpidos al tratar de llamar la atención de las personas de las que estaban enamorados, sin contar la mala relación hacia sus padres.

 _— ¿Te doy un consejo? No lo juzgues... Es mejor así._ — Fueron las palabras del chico. Joy se sintió sumamente sorprendida.

¿Por qué exactamente esa palabra le había llegado tan profundo? Puede que se debiera a que siempre vio, a Jerome, como una persona burlesca, sin interés en los sentimientos de los demás, que siempre pensaba en sí mismo antes que en otros. En lugar de sentir alivio porque esos rumores hubieran sido sólo eso, lo primero que le causó fue ternura.

Poco a poco Jerome se abría más a Joy y ella lo oía con atención, admirándo sus pequeños tics, como cuando negaba una tres veces con la cabeza al estar en desacuerdo, o repetía la palabra no unas cinco veces, cuando fruncía el ceño y la frente se le arrugaba. Pero también veía otros aspectos de él, la sonrisas de nostalgia mencionaba a su padre que había estado en la cárcel, o cuando mencionaba a su madre y cómo ésta lo metió en el internado sólo para librarse de él, o eso creía hasta hace poco. Cuando maduró y notó que su madre realmente jamás quiso alejarlo de él, sino acercarlo a un mejor futuro, asegurarse de que no le sucediera lo mismo que al Señor Clarke.

— Lo único que debes hacer es romperle el corazón. — De nuevo le recordaba Mara, al estar sólo ellas o junto a Willow en la habitación.

Mas Joy retrasaba cada vez más el "plan", que no era más que una venganza por atraverse a engañar a sus mejores amigas. ¿Romperle el corazón? Como si el corazón de Jerome, no estuviera lo suficientemente roto ya.

Con todo lo que había vivido, con la tragedia acechándolo desde pequeño, su corazón no era más que tristes pedazos unidos con esfuerzo.

Joy no quería causarle más dolor, no quería verlo sufrir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Reviews? Un millón de gracias por leer._


End file.
